User blog:CloverDreams/BEN Drowned TRUTH.
I have to add this because I think people can be stupid. Flat out, I have to say it like that. People can just be stupid. BEN DROWNED IS A FAKE STORY MADE UP FOR FUN. ' ' 'The Rant....' The videos were created by this guy -->here <-- He even made another one, this one is much more funny and light hearted; as a parody to the original story. -->here <-- (It has some cheesy rap, it's a joke don't take this seriously) "But I saw the movies he says he recorded while playing!!!" If the above details didn't clarfy that this is fake, the fact that he tried to make a spin-off game and another story involving BEN (before losing most of his entire fan base) then watch this video about how all of those videos were faked and how. -->here <-- He goes so far as to explain how he faked the statue effect as well. -->here <-- There is even a list of all of the codes used in the game that are regenerated. -->here <-- Jadusable (real name: Alex Hall) admitted a long time ago the entire thing was fake. I don't think he has anything to actually do with any of the projects thought to have been started after BEN caught so much attention. You can follow his Twitter here: https://twitter.com/AlexanderDHall 'Why are you writing this?' Because I think it is absolutely ridiculous that people cannot take entertainment for what it is and just have fun with it. To start a near cult-like following of easily butt-hurt fankiddies over something that is just meant to be fun and spooky. The guy had to come out and tell people that it was fake FFS. Why would people NEED to hear that?? Why can't they just figure it out from the beginning?! I love this story. I adore the little spooky videos he made and the atmosphere of it all. I have never even played the original game myself, this story made me interested in it though. I think the story, the fan art, movies, spin-offs; are all good fun and shouldn't be tampered with. But I am tired of hearing people claim over and over again that this is real, it has to be real because there is video, "I saw a picture it's real!!" Look. It does not have to be real in order to be fun. Making yourself believe in it is killing part of it, acting as though if it wasn't real it isn't great; is murdering the concept of entertainment. If you go see a movie you don't stand up half-way and scream "FAKE!!" then walk out of the theater. You sit and watch and laugh or cry or scream and have fun and leave feeling happy. (Unless it's a P.O.S. or something then I'm sorry, I hate that feeling; but you get my meaning.) Don't take everything as "IT'S REAL I KNOW IT!!!1!" or "FAKE AND GHEY" Just enjoy it for what it is. Category:Blog posts